


Smile For Me Prompts!

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Tags May Change, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: A bunch of prompts I did over on tumblr for Smile For Me! I'm not accepting them at the moment, but if I do more I'll post more! The prompts are the titles of the chapters, and I have them sorted by the au they exist in.
Relationships: Jimothan Botch & Parsley Botch, Jimothan Botch/Trencil Varnnia, Kamal Bora & Questionette, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit, Kamal Bora/Parsley Botch, Millie Coulro/Nat Vancey, Millie Coulro/Trevor Garbo, Millie Coulro/Trevor Garbo/Nat Vancey, Randy Hapukurk/Gillis Socco, Trencil Varnnia/Original Character(s), Trevor Garbo/Nat Vancey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. "Why are you shaking?"

**Author's Note:**

> This one's set precanon!

Kamal had to admit, working for Boris Habit was odd. Not what he had expected at all. He had expected to work with teeth, maybe do some paper work, stuff like that. He hadn’t expected to take care of a puppet, or talk to people about missing teeth, or trek up several flights of stairs a day (luckily Habit had said they were getting an elevator soon). 

But today really took the cake.

“…Doc?” Kamal said, his voice barely above a whisper. He had opened the door to Habit’s office, and found the man with his face pressed against his desk. He didn’t look like he was sleeping, in face he seemed to be shaking. “Why are you shaking?” Habit sat straight up suddenly, and Kamal could tell that he was crying. “Are you okay?”

“Kamal! It…it is good to see you!” Habit said, wiping his tears away. “Do not worry about me silly goose! I am fine!” He stood and walked over to Kamal. Kamal took a small step back, he always did whenever Boris approached too fast. “I believe that Mirphy Photo had a question, would you be able to go down and talk to her?”

“I…yeah, I can, but-”

“Great! Then out you go!” Habit said, shoving him, gently, out the door and closing it again. Kamal stood in the lobby for a moment, before sighing. Well, if Habit didn’t want to talk, Kamal wouldn’t make him.

Boris was sitting on the other side of the door, his back pressed against it as he sobbed. “I’m sorry my dear assistant,” he whispered. But Kamal had already left to see what Mirphy wanted. “I’m so sorry.”


	2. "My head hurts..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon!

“Trevor, get out of that tree!” Nat yelled. She could still see him, luckily, so he hadn’t gone too high yet. 

“Can’t make me!” Trevor yelled back. 

“Yes I can! I can get my dad, he can make you!” Nat felt like a child saying it, but it was true. 

“I’m fine! There’s nothing wrong with-” Trevor was cut off when the branch he was holding onto broke. He screamed as he fell. Luckily, he hadn’t been too high up, and the ground was muddy and soft. Nat gasped and rushed over to see if he was alright. He was just sort of staring up at the tree.

“Trevor, are you okay?” Nat asked in a whisper.

“My head hurts…” he muttered. Nat nodded, and helped him to his feet.

“Yeah, I bet. C’mon, let’s go see if Dad can help.” Trevor nodded, and leaned against her as they went towards her house.


	3. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon!

“I believe…that will do it!” 

After being alive for…for however long Trencil had been alive, you tend to pick up a few things. Especially about housework. Jimothan had been complaining about a leak in the roof for about a week now, and he was equally as upset with having to pay someone to fix it. And, while Trencil’s specialty was thatch roofs, he knew his way around shingles as well.

So, he was standing on Jimothan’s roof, with an assortment of tools around him.

“Trencil, you are a life saver!” Jimothan called up to him from his spot on the ground. He had held the ladder steady when Trencil had climbed up, but he didn’t feel like doing that again, especially since he was only protected by a sun hat at the moment. 

“Alright, look out below,” Trencil said. He stepped to the edge of the roof and got ready to jump.

“Trencil!” Jimothan screamed. “Have you lost your damn mind?” Trencil jumped as a reflex to the scream, but after a terrifying moment of dropping due to a lack of concentration, he began to float down easily. Jimothan stared at him as he landed, and he crossed his arms angrily.

“That was very dangerous Jimothan, you distracted me! I could have seriously hurt myself!” He said, coming over to Jimothan. Jimothan quickly wrapped his arms around him, and Trencil realized he was shaking. “My dear, are you alright?”

“I forgot you could float…” Jimothan whispered. Trencil nodded absentmindedly and wrapped his arms around Jimothan in return. 

“I would never do anything to hurt myself on purpose love, I promise,” he said. Jimothan nodded. They stood there in silence for a few moments, just holding each other.

“So uh…what about the tools you left up there?”

“…I knew I was forgetting something.”


	4. "You're basically a marshmallow! Perfect for cuddling!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon!

“Pleeeeeeeease!!!” Parsley whined, making grabby hands out of his giant blanket mound. Kamal rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep a fond smile off his face.

“I swear, you’re worse than I am sometimes,” he said. Parsley just whined again. Kamal laughed and reached out to take one of his hands. “You know you-” He cut himself off with a scream as Parsley pulled him into the massive blanket pile. “Parsley! I’m wearing shoes! You’re gonna get the sheets dirty!”

“Then take them off and stay to cuddle!” Parsley said. Kamal huffed, but realized this was a losing battle and kicked his shoes off. Parsley cheered. 

“Yeah, yeah, alright. I’m staying,” he said. Parsley wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. “I get that it’s our day off but…why?”

“You’re basically a marshmallow! Perfect for cuddling!” Parsley said. Kamal settled himself against his husband.

“Are you calling me fat Botch?”

“Not fat…pleasantly plump.” Kamal chuckled.

“Well, you’re not wrong there.” He settled in for a day of cuddling, since it seemed Parsley wouldn’t be letting go any time soon.

That was fine by him.


	5. "Remember when we were little?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon!

“Remember when we were little?” Jimothan asked. Trencil looked at him with an odd expression.

“We didn’t grow up together Jimothan,” he said. Jimothan chuckled.

“No, I know that! I just meant…well, we were both little at some point. Maybe I’m feeling nostalgic today, I don’t know. I just wanted to think about it. You know, when there were no responsibilities, nothing to worry about,” he said. Trencil pressed his lips together so they made a tight line. Jimothan sat up to look at him better. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I’ve been alive so long, I don’t really remember what it was like to be a child. But I certainly don’t remember it being very carefree.” Trencil smiled sadly. “I suppose we grew in very different time periods.” He chuckled. Jimothan frowned and rest his hand on Trencil’s knee. Trencil leaned against him. “Tell me about something from your childhood.” Jimothan smiled and kissed the top of Trencil’s head.

“Well…”


	6. "You're scaring me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon!

“So…what exactly did you want?” Kamal asked.

Kamal liked to think that he knew where his relationship with Habit was. Very much so over, and very much so not going to come back. Friends, at best. And he wasn’t even sure if he was ready for that yet. So, when Habit had showed up at his apartment, unannounced, he prepared himself for a ride. 

“I wanted to…to ask where you’ve been!” Habit said, laughed slightly at the end of his question.

“I’ve been around,” Kamal replied. Habit frowned slightly.

“I meant…have you been avoiding me Kamal?” He asked. Kamal sighed, and considered sugar coating it but…

“Yeah,” he said. They sat in silence for a moment.

“Would…would you care to elaborate?” Habit asked, and Kamal was suddenly reminded of his therapist. Which meant Habit was likely seeing one. That was a good start at least.

“I think avoiding you is pretty normal considering all that happened,” he said. Habit began to tap his fingers against his knee. “I’m surprised more people aren’t avoiding you. I’m glad they’re not!” He added the last part quickly, realizing how cruel he sounded. “You deserve friends, you deserve people who care about you, I just…I can’t be that.”

“You’re scaring me…” Kamal looked up at Bori-Habit and saw he was on the verge of tears. “You sound like you aren’t coming back…”

“I’m not,” he said. Habit sobbed, and Kamal stood to put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not coming back Habit. It’s not my job, or my requirement, or anything to come back.”

“You said forever…” Kamal sighed. 

“Yeah, and you said you were getting help. We both didn’t tell the whole truth.”

“You lied.”

“As if you didn’t.” They stared at each other for a moment, Habit still crying and Kamal still feeling numb. “I’m not coming back Habit. It might be best that you leave.” Habit nodded. “You won’t…you won’t do anything rash because of this, will you?” Habit shook his head. “Good. I don’t want you to throw away all the progress you’ve made.” He hesitated before kissing Habit’s cheek. “I’m proud of you. I just can’t be a part of it.” Habit nodded again and stood. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. Kamal nodded as Habit left his apartment. He sighed as the door closed and sat down heavily. He put his head in his hands, and finally began to cry, for the first time since the Habitat.


	7. "I'm scared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon!

Sleepovers weren’t rare for them. Trencil had been hesitant at first (for so many reasons) but now Trevor was over almost once a week. And it was a good thing too, he always seemed to be able to calm Nat down. He was a light sleeper, so when she started to hyperventilate in her sleep he was up in a second.

Like tonight.

“Nat…” he whispered, shaking her slightly. She gasped sharply in between the quick breathing and he began to shake her a little harder. “C’mon Nat, wake up…it’s just a dream Nat.” Trevor had to jump back as Nat sat up very suddenly. Her breathing was still ragged and she reached for him instantly. He climbed into her bed and held her tightly. 

The two of them sat there for a moment, Nat crying into Trevor’s shoulder. He began to rock back and forth slightly. She clung to him tightly.

“I’m scared,” she whispered after a moment.

“Was it about the Habitat again?” Trevor asked. Nat nodded. She’d been having dreams about the Habitat. She never talked about them fully, but something about him and her dad being trapped inside with objects for heads. That’s all he knew, and Trevor wasn’t going to push. “Do you wanna hear some music?” Nat nodded again.

The two of them stood up, and walked, hand in hand, downstairs to the living room. Nat sat down on the couch and hugged her knees. Trevor pulled a large box out from under a coffee table. He flipped through it for a moment, before finding what he was looking for. He pulled the record with classical music on it out, and walked over to Trencil’s old record player. Trencil had shown him how to use it since the old quality of the music helped calm Nat.

Once the record was playing, Trevor came over to sit beside Nat. She leaned against him, still crying gently. He reached over to brush away some of her tears, which made them both blush. Still, she only got closer to him. “Feel better?” He asked. Nat nodded. “Good. I don’t like it when you’re sad.”

“Me neither.”

“Well, we’d better do what we can to be happy, huh?” Nat smiled slightly and nodded. 

They were still holding hands when Trencil found them on the couch, asleep, the next morning.


	8. "Is that...my shirt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon!

“Is that…my shirt?” Kamal hummed in response and sipped his coffee.

“Yeah, it was in the back of your closet. I’ve never seen you wearing it, so I thought I’d steal it. Looks good on me, right?” He turned to Parsley to strike a stupid pose, but found Parsley staring at him odd. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“That’s…it’s not my shirt,” Parsley said. Kamal felt a jolt of fear through his body, but shoved it down. Parsley would never cheat on him. “It’s Martin’s…he never took it back and…I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it…”

“Oh…” The two of them stood in the middle of the kitchen, Parsley staring at the floor, and Kamal staring at Parsley. Kamal didn’t know all the details of the divorce, but he knew that Parsley still missed Martin. It never bothered him, he knew Parsley loved him (and he understood all too well what it was like to miss and ex). “Do…do you wanna burn it?” He meant it mostly as a joke, and it made Parsley laugh, so he guessed he succeeded.

“No, no, that wouldn’t make me feel any better,” Parsley said. “But…I wouldn’t mind ripping it up…”

“It is cheep cloth…” Kamal muttered. He took the shirt off (which made Parsley blush) and held it out to him. “Get those feelings out Botch.”

Kamal watched as Parsley ripped into the shirt, tearing the cheep cloth and wrecking the printed on design. Parsley even got his teeth involved. By the time he was done there was just a few strips of fabric left. “Feel better…?” Kamal asked. He put a hand on Parsley’s shoulder and realized that he had started crying a little. Still, Parsley grinned at him.

“Much.” Parsley took his hand and began leading him back to his bedroom. “Come on, lets find one of my shirts for you to wear! You’re gonna look so cute ‘Mal, I know it!” Kamal laughed and let Parsley lead him up the stairs. “One thing, before you grab a shirt…” Parsley turned and kissed him. Kamal giggled when he pulled away. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	9. "I can't breathe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon

They’d been living together for almost a month now, and Gillis couldn’t be happier. Coming home to Randy every day was probably the best feeling in the world. He was looking forward to doing it for the rest of his life. He unlocked their front door (and wasn’t that weird, they usually kept it unlocked while they were at work) and stepped inside.

“I’m home!” He called. He expected Randy to come bounding up to him with a welcome home kiss like he usually did, but there was only silence. “Randy?” Gillis wasn’t too worried, it was entirely possible Randy had done some other kind of errand, or gone out with a friend after work. Still…Randy would’ve called him if he’d done those. “Are you here?”

“Here!” Gillis jumped. The call was more of a scream really. He couldn’t help running into the bedroom, where he found Randy half on the bed and half on the floor.

“Holy shit! Randy, are you okay?” He tried to hold Randy, but he jumped and scrambled away from him. Gillis was hurt, but only for a moment. He registered Randy looking around the room like a scared animal, and knew what was happening. “Panic attack?”

“I can’t breath,” Randy said. It wasn’t true, in fact he was hyperventilating, but Gillis knew that he fully believed he couldn’t breath. 

“Did something set it off?” Gillis asked. Randy nodded, but he didn’t say what it was. Gillis offered his hand, and Randy took it carefully. “Come on, I’m sure we can fix it.” Gillis helped Randy up, and let him lead him over to the closet. Gillis cursed himself when he realized that he’d left the closet in disrepair when he’d rushed out the door. There were clothes in the floor, and things half on hangers. “Did this set it off?” Randy nodded. “Can we fix it together?” Randy nodded again. “How about you point at what you want to fix, and I hand it to you to fix. Is that okay?” Another nod.

They spent the next half hour working in silence. Randy would point to whatever in the closet was bugging him most, Gillis would hand it to him, and he’d fix it. Whether that meant putting it on a hanger, or folding it just the way he wanted it, or putting it in the dirty clothes hamper. Gillis also payed attention to the little rituals Randy would do when he was starting to get worse again. Resetting the way Gillis hung things up again so all the hangers faced the same direction, completely removing everything before rehanging it, and even just rubbing the fabrics a certain way as he folded them. They were small things, but they seemed to calm his boyfriend quite a lot.

“There…” Gillis said, stepping back. The closet looked pristine again, and Randy was breathing normally. “Is that better?”

“Much,” Randy replied. Gillis knew that he’d still be slow to speak for a while, so he wasn’t discouraged by the short response. Randy’s body language was enough to tell him that he was doing better.

“Is touch okay?” Randy nodded, and Gillis hugged him to his chest tightly. “I’m sorry I left the closet like that.”

“It’s okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	10. "You've shown me what love can feel like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon!

“You know, we’ve been on a pretty long journey together,” Trencil said. Jimothan hummed in response. Trencil took his hand. 

The two of them were staring up at the night sky, star gazing. It had been a few years since the Habitat, since they had met. They’d been seeing each other for almost three years now, and they both felt completely in bliss with each other. Neither could think about a life without the other. “I have something I’d like to ask you Jimothan.”

“Shoot,” Jimothan said, turning to Trencil. Trencil stood, and offered a hand to Jimothan, who took it and stood as well. He suddenly felt a little nervous, Trencil seemed to be very serious. He reminded himself that Trencil would just get like that at times, and that it was probably nothing to worry about. “What’s on your mind?”

“Jimothan…you have done so much for me. And…and I like to think that I have done the same for you. You mean the world to me Jimothan, I don’t want to spend a day away from you.”

“Trencil, that’s awful sweet, I feel-”

“Please, let me get through this.” Jimothan jumped, but nodded. Trencil took a deep breath. “Jimothan, you’ve shown me what love can feel like. I want to spend every moment of every day with you. You are the moon and stars in my sky. You are my everything.” Trencil took something from his pocket and got down on one knee. Jimothan gasped. “I want to spend my life with you, as much of it as you will be here for. Will you marry me?” Jimothan sobbed, and pulled Trencil up to kiss him soundly.

“Yes!”


	11. "You can do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon!

“Okay…you can do this…” Parsley said to himself. He was staring himself up and down in the mirror. He fiddled with the edge of his tunic, before thinking better of it and smoothing it out again. He was glad that Kamal had agreed to a less than traditional outfit, since he didn’t want to just wear another suit for something so special.

“You can do this Parsley. It won’t turn out like last time. You both love each other, and you’re good at communication and…” He took a deep breath. Then another, and another. “This will be fine.” There was a knock on the door, and he jumped. “Y-yeah?”

“It’s time son!” Jimothan called through the door. Parsley gulped, but opened the door. Jimothan looked him up and down, before smiling brightly at him. “The big day, huh? And I actually get to be here this time!” Parsley chuckled awkwardly. “I still don’t understand why you’re the one walking down the aisle. He’s the one in the dress.”

“Kamal didn’t want to and…” Parsley bit his lip. “Well…I wanted you to walk me down the aisle. It feels…right somehow.” Jimothan nodded, and Parsley noticed tears in his eyes. He decided not to comment.

“I’m proud of you son,” Jimothan said. Parsley smiled.

“I know Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jimothan lead him through the hallways of the place they’d rented to the large room where everyone was waiting. They stood in front of the closed doors for a moment. “You ready?”

“Yeah…yeah, I think I am.”


	12. "I'm just tired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smiling 20s au! You can find more of it on my account, and there's a tumblr for it, @thesmiling20s

“C’mon Dad! You promised you’d play with me today!” Karla yelled. Boris winced and followed after her as best as he could. He glanced over his shoulder at Carla, who gave him an amused look. He gave her a small, tired smile, and she rolled her eyes. “Hurry up!”

“I’m coming sweetheart!” Boris said, trying to rush to keep up with Karla. “Where are we going?”

“The park!” She said. “Am I going the right way?” Boris paled, and took her shoulder.

“Can we please stay within sight of the house dear?” He asked. Karla looked at him for a moment, before crossing her arms. 

“You said we could go play in the park today!” She whined. Boris sighed, and she stomped her foot. “No! You said we could!”

“I know dear but…” He sighed again.

“Stop sighing! Just tell me what’s wrong!” 

“I’m just tired Karla, that’s all.” Karla got quiet for a moment and began to pick at her dress. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you sick?” She asked, her voice small. “You shouldn’t lie if you’re sick, that’s what you always tell me…” Boris knelt down to pick her up, which made Carla yelp. He just looked at her, unamused, as she came running over.

“Dad, put her down! You’re gonna hurt yourself!”

“You are sick!” Karla wailed, before she began to cry.

“Girls, please!” Boris said, exasperated. “Karla, dear, I’m not sick. I would’ve told you if I was sick. Can we go inside so I can explain?” Karla nodded, still sniffing. He kissed her temple. “I promise I’m alright sweetheart. Everything is alright.” She nodded again and hugged him around the neck tightly. “Everything is alright, I promise.”


	13. "Take my hand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smiling 20s au!

“He’s not back.” Carla sighed and picked her little sister up.

“No, he’s not. I told you he wouldn’t be,” she said. Karla fussed in her hold, but didn’t struggle enough to need to be put down. “He won’t be back for a while.”

“Why?”

“He’s having a baby Karla. That takes a long time.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, it just does.” She set her sister down in her bedroom, just next to her crib. She was getting to be too big for it, but they hadn’t been able to get her a better bed yet. Not with everything going on. Karla pouted, and turned away from her. “I’m sorry Miss K, but he’s just going to be gone for a bit.”

“What if he leaves for good?” Both of the girls jumped and turned to the doorway. Carlla was standing there, playing with the edge of her nightgown. “What if he doesn’t come back?”

“He will. Dad will come back. He loves us,” Cee Cee said. Neither of her sisters looked very reassured. “Take my hands,” she said, offering a hand to each of them. The three of them sat in the floor of Miss K’s room, holding hands. “Dad loves us very much. He will be back. And we’ll have a little brother or sister. And we’ll love them very much.” Her sisters nodded. 

“When will he be back?” Miss K asked.

“Before the week is over, probably much sooner than that.” Both her sisters nodded. “Dad loves us. I love you both. And I know you love each other.” More nodding. “Why don’t we have a sleepover tonight?” 

“Okay…” Her sisters muttered. Ell hopped up to grab some blankets and pillows, while Cee Cee picked up Miss K and put her in her crib. “Promise he’ll be back?” She asked. Carla smiled as best as she could.

“I promise.”


	14. "Don't look at me like that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smiling 20s au!

“Dad?” Boris jumped and turned around quickly. Karla was standing there, looking at him like he had two heads. “Did you have to bring him home?” Boris sighed and sat down. Karla crawled into the huge armchair with him. 

It was pretty late at night, but he’d been having to get up in the night to take care of Aspen when he cried. So far, the two younger girls seemed to block him out pretty easily, although they complained a little in the morning. Carla, bless her, had been up half of the times he had been, helping him calm Aspen down when she could. He’d made her stay in bed tonight though, she’d been starting to look more and more tired in the mornings, and he wouldn’t have that.

“Yes sweetheart, of course I had to bring him home,” he said. He was still holding Aspen, and Karla was poking at his foot. Boris moved him away from her so she wouldn’t wake him up again. She pouted. “Don’t look at me like that!” He carefully reached out to pinch her cheek and she giggled. “Would you rather I had left him without a home?”

“No!” Karla answered right away. Boris smiled. “But…couldn’t you have found someone else to take him?”

“I’m afraid not Miss K,” Boris said. “I don’t ever want to leave a child in need behind, you know that.” She nodded. “You seemed so excited when I talked about bringing someone special home, why don’t you like him?” Karla mumbled something and avoided eye contact. “What was that?”

“I thought you were bringing home a chicken…” she muttered. Boris choked on his laughter as he tried to keep it quiet. “Don’t laugh! I was all excited to have a pet chicken, and you brought home a smelly baby!” Boris was still chuckling, but he stood. He carefully put Aspen back in his crib, before coming back over to pick Karla up. She clung to him right away.

“Sweetheart, when you’re all grown up, you can have as any chickens as you want.”

“Really?” Boris chuckled.

“Yes, really! But, for now, you have a little brother. And I’m afraid that you’ll just have to get used to that.” Karla pouted. “You will like him a lot when he is a little older, I promise. He will be able to play with you, and he will probably like to play a lot more than your older sisters.”

“Promise?” Karla asked. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, and Boris kissed her forehead.

“Promise.”


	15. "Marry me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smiling 20s au!

“Marry me…” Kamal jumped and whipped around to stare at Boris. Boris was looking at him dreamily. Kamal just stared at him for a moment, before realizing that Boris didn’t know he’d spoken.

“I’d love to,” he replied, returning Boris’s love struck smile. Now it was Boris’s turn to jump. 

“Did I say that out loud?” He asked, looking mortified. Kamal chuckled and nodded. Boris put his face in his hands and screamed quietly. Kamal laughed and came over to hug Boris. “Kamal, please don’t tease me…”

“I won’t, don’t worry,” Kamal said. “Well…maybe a little later. But not right now.” He moved Boris’s arms so he could sit in his lap. “Do you really want to marry me?” Boris was still for a moment, before nodding. “Then I would, if I could. I’d like that a lot.” Boris squeaked and Kamal kissed his jawline, which was still reachable despite his hands on his face. “You know…no one is stopping us from calling each other husbands.”

“Kamal, you will be the death of me!” Boris whined. Still, he laughed and held Kamal close. “I would love that…if you were my husband.”

“Then I will be. Gladly.” Kamal moved so that he was facing Boris, and kissed him soundly. Boris kissed him back, and they both lost themselves in the kiss for a little while. Kamal pulled back after a moment and giggled. “I now pronounce us…husband and husband!” Boris smiled. 

“I love you so much my dear.”

“I love you too big guy.”


	16. "Did you really think I'd fall for that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smiling 20s au!

“Pabit? Karla?” Boris said, coming into the dining room. He heard them giggling and smiled slightly. “What are you two doing?”

“Nothing!” They both said at once. His smile grew, and he crouched down so he could see under the table. His two youngest kids were sitting under it, and as soon as they saw him they shoved something behind their backs. He chuckled.

“Are you sure about that? I think you have something with you…” Pabit and Karla looked at each other, trying to keep mischievous smiles off their faces. “What do you have?”

“It’s…a new project!” Karla said. Pabit nodded. “It’s a surprise! You can’t see it, it’s for you! So…so you can’t see it yet!” Boris chuckled and began reaching for them.

“Did you really think I’d fall for that?” He asked. They both shrieked (playfully of course) and ran out on the opposite side of the table. Boris hopped to his feet quickly and began to chase them. He realized that Karla was clutching the cookie jar in a vice like grip. 

He could’ve caught up to them easily, he had much longer legs after all. But he let them have their fun, chasing them around the house while they shrieked and giggled. 

“What’s going on?” All three of them froze when Carla came down the stairs. She looked a little worried, but mostly looked like she was holding back laughter. Carlla was right behind her, already laughing.

“Your little siblings decided that it would be a good idea to try and sneak some cookies!” Boris said. 

“They’re getting away,” Carla said, giggling a little. Boris turned to where his youngest kids had been, and found that they weren’t there anymore. He swore under his breath, quiet enough that the kids couldn’t hear him. He heard the back door slam closed and he rushed towards the door. Cee Cee and Ell were right behind him, both of them laughing.

“Karla! Pabit! Get back here!”


	17. "I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smiling 20s au!

“Kamal!” Boris shouted, rushing through the Habitat to try and get to his boyfriend. Kamal was standing shakily, and Randy was by his side, patching up his side. Boris managed to shove his way through the crowd of panicked patrons and knelt down to be more on Kamal’s level. “Kamal, darling, are you alright?”

“I’m okay,” Kamal muttered, his voice hoarse. He hissed in pain at something Randy did, and Boris whimpered. “Really big guy, I’m okay.” Randy stood up, and nodded to the both of them, before walking off. Kamal shakily held his arms up and Boris picked him up carefully. Boris momentarily made eye contact with Wallus across the floor, and they both nodded to each other.

“Wallus will take care of it,” Boris said. “Come on, we’re going to the office.” Kamal nodded, and Boris carefully carried him into their office. He locked the door behind them, just in case the cops got in and they’d need some time to escape. “What happened?”

“I was being stupid,” Kamal said. “I got too cocky and a bullet grazed my side. It’s not…it’s not a big deal but…” Kamal took a deep, but shaky, breath. “If I’d been just a bit more to the right, I…” 

“Stop.” Kamal went quiet at Boris’s pained tone. “Please, don’t say things like that. I can’t imagine my life without you in it anymore. I don’t even want to think about it.” Kamal nodded, and clung to Boris tightly. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said. Boris nodded. “I promise big guy, you aren’t gonna lose me. I love you.”

“I love you too Kamal. Please don’t leave me.”

“Never.”


	18. "Of course I care!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smiling 20s au!

Boris sighed as he closed the front door behind him quietly. He sighed and pressed his forehead against the door for a moment. He was tired, exhausted even. He was supposed to be home for the evening, but something big had come up. Kamal had offered to watch the kids, so he knew that they were alright, but he was still so upset that he couldn’t be home himself.

“Welcome home.” Boris jumped and almost screamed when someone whispered. He whipped around, and found Pabit sitting on the stairs, just staring at him. Boris would never feel anything negative towards his children, but Pabit was odd (in the best way possible) and it did make him…creepy at times.

“What are you doing up young man?” Boris asked, trying to sound firm.

“Kamal said I could stay up til you got home,” Pabit said. He was just staring into Boris’s eyes, something that was incredibly rare. He hated eye contact. “Where were you?”

“Work…” Boris said, suddenly feeling like he was being interrogated. “I thought Kamal would tell you that.”

“He did. Why weren’t you home?” Pabit asked. His face was still expressionless, but his voice had wavered every so slightly when he asked.

“Something important came up,” Boris replied. He glanced up the stairs, hoping that Kamal would come down to break the tension. “I would have come home if I could.”

“You’re always saying that.” Pabit’s voice broke, but he cleared his throat quickly. “You’re never home. I miss you.”

“Pabit, I am so sorry, I-”

“You don’t care about us anymore.”

“Of course I care!” Boris said. Pabit stared up at him, tears in his eyes. “I care for you and your sisters so so much Pabit. I would do anything for you.”

“Except come home.” Boris sighed and moved to sit on the stairs next to Pabit. Pabit moved over, but he didn’t touch Boris.

“Aspen, listen to me.” Pabit jumped at the use of his real name. “Going to work is important so that I can keep our family off the street, so we can have something to eat, so you and your sisters can go to school. By going to work I am taking care of our family. Do you understand?” Pabit nodded. Boris ran a hand through his hair, and although Pabit jumped at first, he let himself be pet. “If I could be home as much as I would like, I would never be at work. But…I just can’t do that. I’m so sorry.”

Pabit climbed into Boris’s lap and pressed his face against his father’s chest. He shook with quiet sobs. Boris shushed him comfortingly and held him close. Neither of them said “I love you”, but they didn’t need to. They both knew they loved each other, no matter what. Even if Pabit had doubts, he knew his dad loved him more than anything in the world. 

Kamal peeked around the corner of the doorway at the top of the stairs. He smiled and turned back to the Carlas. He waved them off to bed, before going himself. Boris and Pabit could work through their problems without him, and he was very very tired.


	19. "Would you just hold still?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smiling 20s au!

“Okay, we’ve only got ten minutes, so you’d better hurry,” Kamal said, sitting down in front of the small mirror they had. “Really ‘Nette, I can go on without make up, it’s not a big deal!”

“I know, but you look so much better with make up!” Questionette said. She grabbed a make up bag and rushed over to him. “Hold still please!” She grabbed an eyeliner from out of the bag and held his face gently to apply it. Kamal nodded. “That’s not holding still.”

“Shit, sorry.” He did his best to hold still, but he couldn’t help his leg bouncing. Questionette huffed and kicked him gently. “Sorry!” 

“Talking is also moving,” Questionette muttered. Kamal pressed his lips together, and resisted the urge to nod. Questionette walked around him to reach his other eye easier. She finished up that eye without much fuss, and Kamal hopped up. “Nope, we’re doing lips too.”

“We don’t have time!”

“Just sit down!” Kamal huffed, but he sat down all the same. “And hold still!” Questionette bent down in front of him to apply the lipstick. Without thinking Kamal turned his head to try and listen for their announcement on stage. “Would you just hold still?” Questionette yelled. He jumped, and they were both still for a moment, before Questionette burst into laughter. 

“What?” She stepped aside so he could see in the mirror, and Kamal saw lipstick all over his cheek. He began to laugh as well, throwing his head back. “Looks like we’re gonna be on a bit late!”

“If you would’ve just held still…!”

“Oh hush you.”


	20. "Shh, don't cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smiling 20s au!

“Boris?” Kamal knocked on the office door. He just heard more quiet sobbing. “Boris, open the door.” He turned to Gillis and Ronbo, who both shrugged. “Boris, please.” He knocked again. After a moment, the door opened and Boris pulled him inside, before shutting the door again. “Boris?” He was crying, really badly. “Oh honey, what’s wrong?”

“I’m afraid…” Boris said. Kamal gestured for him to keep talking. “I realized recently that…that if we die here, then the kids will have no idea for…for a very long time.”

“What do you mean? I…as scary of a thought that that is Boris, we’ll be put on page one.” Boris shook his head.

“They will identify our bodies differently. The kids do not know us as anything but Boris and Kamal,” he said. Kamal nodded after a moment. “Who will take care of them? Will the girls go back to their old families? What will happen to Pabit?”

“Shh, don’t cry…” Kamal took Boris’s hand and kissed it gently. “Don’t cry baby, it’ll be okay. We’re not going to die here.”

“But what if we do!”

“We won’t.” Kamal’s voice was firm. “We have reasons for living, so we’re going to. We’re not going to let anything keep us from our kids. Okay?” Boris nodded. “If it really scares you that much…we’ll write wills. We’ll make sure the kids go somewhere safe. We’ll make a plan. But we won’t need it. We’re not going to die.” Boris nodded again. “Say it back.”

“We’re not going to die,” Boris said shakily. 

“Thank you,” Kamal said. He held Boris as tightly as he could. “I love you, we’re going to be okay.”

“I love you too…do you promise?”

“I promise.”


	21. "I'm not okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smiling 20s au!

“Parsley?” Jimothan asked, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder. Parsley replied with a groan and slowly lifted his head off the bar. “You alright son?”

“Noooo,” Parsley whined. “I’m saaaaaad.” Jimothan frowned. 

“I know bud. But you can’t get drunk every night to deal with it.” Parsley huffed and leaned against the bar again.

“You’re one to talk,” he said. Jimothan winced, and Parsley sighed. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay. You’re not exactly wrong,” Jimothan said, chuckling awkwardly. “Do…do you need help getting home?”

“I…I think so, yeah,” Parsley said. He put his head against the bar again again, and Jimothan came around to hoist him up off the bar. “I’m not okay Dad,” Parsley whispered.

“I know kid…I know.”


	22. "Yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smiling 20s au! This one has spoilers for the au.

“Trencil!” Jimothan screamed, hopping over the bar and rushing towards the little ragtag group of his coworkers. “Oh god, what happened?”

“We…we don’t really know. Someone attacked him,” Borbra said. She had carried him into the main part of the Habitat, and Randy and Kamal were close behind him. 

“He’ll live,” Randy said quickly. Borbra set him down, and Randy quickly knelt beside him. “He’ll live, he’s just lost a lot of blood.”

“I’ll call Fay,” Kamal said, his voice firm, before he ran off towards the office.

Jimothan knelt beside Trencil and gently moved his head into his lap. He didn’t realize he was crying until he chocked on a sob. Trencil wasn’t conscious, and Jimothan didn’t know if that was good or not. He knew Trencil wouldn’t feel pain this way, but he didn’t know what that meant for his overall health. Jimothan sobbed again and crouched over Trencil so no one would hear him speak. 

“Yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything,” he pleaded. “Don’t die on me…”

But Trencil didn’t respond.


	23. "I can take care of myself just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smiling 20s au! This one and the next one have some spoilers for the au though...

Trencil was stubborn, Jimothan had to give him credit for that. He’d been walking around all day, even insisted on trying to work in the garden for a bit. Luckily, he seemed to realize that was a bad idea and came back inside. Still, he wouldn’t sit down and rest. Every time Jimothan would turn around he’d be trying to clean the house, or trying to make food, or even just…walking around. For no reason.

“Trencil, please, I can handle this,” Jimothan said, taking the pot from Trencil. He was just making pasta, they’d both decided he could do that without help. But here was Trencil, trying to help him. 

“I know you can. I’d just like to help.” Jimothan sighed.

“Would you please go sit down?” He asked, exasperated. “You’ve been up all day, you need to rest.” Trencil frowned.

“I’m fine,” he said. Jimothan put his hands on Trencil’s shoulders.

“You were stabbed in the side several time hon. You need to rest.” Trencil glared at him, but he mostly looked tired.

“I can take care of myself just fine,” he said, but he sounded exhausted.

“I know you can,” Jimothan replied. “but let me do it for you. I want to take care of you.” They stood in silence, before Trencil nodded. Jimothan kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too…I’ll go rest, I promise.”

“Thank you.”


	24. "Is that blood?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smiling 20s au! Spoilers...

“Is that blood?”

Jimothan felt a little sick. Sure, he’d seen Trencil when it first happened, so he knew how bad it was. But he’d been in shock then, it hadn’t registered. It made sense that Trencil would occasionally bleed through the bandages. There were a lot of wounds after all, and any of them bleeding excessively would be too much for the bandages, especially now that they were trying to lessen the amount. Still, Jimothan hadn’t expected to sit in a warm, wet spot on the couch.

“No Jimothan, I wet myself,” Trencil said, rolling his eyes.

“Your couch is blood red! How am I supposed to see where you’ve bled!” Jimothan yelled. He definitely felt dizzy. Trencil set a steady hand on his shoulder.

“I did that on purpose my dear. This isn’t the first time I’ve bled on the couch.”

“That’s not comforting,” Jimothan snapped. They stared at each other for a moment. 

“Jimothan, when you join a mob, there are certain things you have to get used to. And bleeding excessively is one of them.” Trencil stood on his toes to kiss Jimothan’s cheek. “I know this is a big deal to you, but this is something I’m just used to,” he said. He grunted in pain when he began to walk and Jimothan was by his side again in a second. “Granted, it has been a little while since I’ve had to deal with it…”

“Let me clean it up, you just sit down,” Jimothan said. Trencil rolled his eyes again.

“I’m not helpless,” he said. He yelped when Jimothen, gently, picked him up and set him down in his armchair. 

“Sit down. Let me clean it up, and get you some fresh bandages.” Jimothan’s voice was firm, and Trencil nodded wordlessly. Jimothan sighed and leaned down to kiss Trencil. It was brief and sweet, barely more than a peck. “Please stop pushing yourself.” Trencil swallowed.

“I’ll try,” he whispered.


	25. "Take my jacket. It's cold outside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A post canon au I made where Trevor is a trans girl named Laura!

“You really walked here? In that?” Millie asked. Laura shrugged.

Winter was just barely starting to peek it’s head out from whatever hole it had crawled into. It had been a little chilly that morning, but now there were fat snowflakes falling from the sky. They hadn’t coated everything yet, but the sidewalks were beginning to turn white. Still, it hadn’t been cold enough for a coat that morning, so Laura hadn’t bothered.

“I didn’t need one at the time,” she said. Millie sighed.

“You could’ve watched the weather channel. We’re supposed to get snow all night,” Millie said. Laura frowned and looked out the window again. She really needed to get home, and Nat had left early (poor thing had thrown up in gym) so she couldn’t get a ride with her. Millie had the bus, but Laura just walked. “You’re a moron.”

“That’s not very nice Millie,” Laura muttered. She looked down at the floor. She’d worn the right shoes at least, her pretty white furry boots (faux fur, of course). She heard Millie sigh, and the next thing she knew there was something warm around her shoulders. “Huh?”

“Just…take my jacket. It’s cold outside, you idiot,” Millie said. She was looking away and Laura knew she was blushing.

“But won’t you be cold?”

“I’m on the bus most of the way home. And it isn’t a long walk from my bus stop to my house, I’ll be fine,” Millie said. Laura nodded and put the coat on. It was a little short, but there was room enough for her arms. 

“Thank you…” she whispered. Millie turned to her with a small smile.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome. Just get home safe, okay?” Millie stood on her toes to kiss Laura’s cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Laura said, before she bent over to give her girlfriend a proper kiss.

That alone would’ve kept her warm enough to get home.


	26. "I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon Laura au!

Laura was not having a good day.

It had been one of the worse days at school. There were no physical attacks, but those days were even worse, because those were the days when the comments were the worst. Whispered in the hallway, but always loud enough for her to hear. No one ever said anything straight to her face, and that somehow made it even worse.

She was over at Nat’s and her girlfriends had been distracting her for a while, but she’d gone to the bathroom and now she was staring at herself in the mirror. She didn’t know how long she’d been there, but she heard a gentle knock on the door.

“Laura? Did you fall in?” Nat called through the door.

“No,” she replied. There was a moment of silence. “You can come in.” The door opened, and Nat stepped inside. Nat looked her up and down, before taking her hand and gently leading her out of the bathroom. 

“Don’t listen to those thoughts in your head,” Nat said. “and don’t listen to any of them either. You’re a woman Laura, you’re a gorgeous woman and Millie and I love you very much.” Laura nodded.

They entered Nat’s room, and Millie looked them over. She wordlessly held her arms open, and Laura hugged her tightly. The two of them tried to distract her for the rest of the night, and it worked fairly well. They talked about cryptids, they binged some rom coms, they gossiped about some of the kids in their class (only the nice ones). Neither of them said anything about it again until much later.

“Hey Laura?” Laura hummed and looked at Millie. She was half asleep and just barely heard her girlfriend speak. “I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.”

“Thank you…” Laura muttered. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	27. "If you don't want to talk about it then say so. Don't lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon Laura au!

Laura sipped at her smoothie in silence. She watched as Nat tapped away at her phone, her leg bouncing fast. Millie wasn’t with them today, it was just the two of them. And Nat hadn’t stopped staring at her phone the whole time they were on their date. In fact, she’d been staring at her phone all day. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” Laura asked. Nat huffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Everything’s fine.” Laura frowned and put her smoothie down. There were a few people in the cafe still, so she didn’t slam it down. Still, it was enough that Nat looked up at her.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, then say so! Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t!” Laura said. Nat blinked a few times, and Laura realized there were tears in her eyes. “Oh my god, are you okay?” Nat sniffed and wiped away the tears.

“No,” she whispered. “Dad got fired. He doesn’t know why, they won’t tell him.” Laura reached across the table to take Nat’s hand. “We’re fine, Dad’s a chronic saver, and has been for…as long as he’s been alive pretty much. We’ve got more than enough money. He’s just really upset cuz he enjoyed working at the freelance gardening place.”

“Could he get a job with Flower Kid?” Laura asked. Nat seemed to perk up at that. “I mean, they hired Habit, right? Do they still have spots open?” Nat jumped up and rushed over to kiss Laura’s cheek.

“Laura, you’re a genius! We should go over there and check it out right now!” Nat grabbed her bag and typed out something quick to whoever she had been texting (her dad, Laura was willing to bet). “C’mon!” Laura chuckled and grabbed her smoothie and followed her excited girlfriend out of the cafe and towards the flower shop.


	28. "Call me when you get this. It's urgent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon Laura au!

“What do you mean she isn’t with you?” Laura asked, hopping out of her bed right away. She had her phone pressed against her ear, and she was quickly pulling her coat on. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know!” Nat said. Across town, she was also putting her coat on. Her dad and Jimothan were doing the same. “I just got the message, I don’t even know what it meant!”

“What did she say?”

“‘Call me when you get this. It’s urgent.’ That was the whole voicemail. And now she’s not replying to calls or texts, and I’m really worried!” Trencil put a hand on Nat’s shoulder, and she shifted her phone so she could set a hand on top of his. “Where do you think she is?”

“I don’t know…” Laura said. She rushed out the door and started making her way to the school. “I’m checking the school. She could be trying to take it out on some golf balls, or her punching bag.” 

“Okay…” Nat muttered. “I love you. Call me if you find her. We’re gonna search downtown. Stay safe, I love you.” Nat hung up and rushed out the door, her guardians right behind her.

Laura raced towards the school, and practically screamed when she saw Millie exiting through the front doors. Millie seemed to freeze up at the noise, before she quickly ran towards Laura.

“What were you thinking?” Laura yelled. She grabbed Millie’s shoulders and shook her as she began to sob. “Why didn’t you answer your phone? What was going on?”

“I’m sorry,” Millie muttered. “Mom was being a bitch and…and I took it out on the punching bag in the gym and…I wasn’t paying attention to my phone. Then I tried to call Nat and her line was busy-”

“That was me! She was calling me because we were both worried sick!” Millie looked away in shame.

“I’m sorry…” Laura hugged her tightly. 

“Just never, ever do that again.”

“I won’t. I love you, I’m sorry.”

“I love you too.”


	29. "I was pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really an au but having to do with an oc I made!

“I’ve been meaning to ask…” Trencil hummed when Jimothan spoke, urging him to continue. “What’s this picture of?” Trencil turned to look at Jimothan. He was holding an old picture frame, that had a much newer picture in it. The picture was taken shakily, so it was very hard to tell what it was. All you could tell was that there were a lot of people wearing black standing around. Trencil quickly checked around, before remembering Nat was at Trevor’s at the moment.

“My wife’s funeral,” he said. Jimothan looked shocked for a moment, before nodding. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. Trencil just smiled, albeit sadly.

“Don’t be. You couldn’t control it. No one could.” Jimothan nodded and set the picture back on the mantle. “I just wish I had been more involved in the planning for her funeral.”

“Grief does that, I guess…” Jimothan muttered.

“Oh, no, it wasn’t that. I was pregnant.” Trencil said. Jimothan was silent for a moment, looking at Trencil oddly. Trencil just returned the look, waiting for him to put two and two together. Recognition dawned on his face, and Trencil smiled. “There you go darling.”

“Sorry…it’s easy to forget.” 

“You have no idea how comforting that is to hear,” Trencil said, chuckling. 

“Was she…?”

“Yes. We were both overjoyed when we came out to each other. We both wanted a family together, and we could have one. Of course, we would have been fine with adopting as well. But…well, we got Nat.” Trencil didn’t realize he was crying until Jimothan wiped away his tears. “I wish she could have met our daughter…”

“I’m sure she would have loved her.” Jimothan held Trencil as he shook with sobs. “She loved you both very much Trencil, I’m sure of it. Just like I do.”


	30. "Open your eyes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff with Belle!

“It’s just a simple surgery Trencil, it’s nothing to worry about.” Trencil nodded as he watched the figure, so beautiful and stunning, walk away from him. The voice didn’t seem to be coming from the figure, but he knew that it belonged to her. “I’ll see you in a few days. Then it’ll be your turn to go to the hospital.” He heard her laughter, but soon everything was tinted red. Her laughter turned cruel and he began to run. 

“Belle?” He screamed, running as fast as he could, trying to find her. “Belle, where are you?” 

“I’m sorry ma’am,” a distant voice said. “he didn’t make it.”

“No!” Trencil screamed. He saw the same figure, now drenched in red, lying on the ground. He rushed to her, but he was too late. His wife, his beloved, was dead. He held her and began to sob. “Open your eyes…please open your eyes!”

“Open your eyes!”

Trencil jerked uptight, and began to gasp for breath. His eyes darted around, trying to take everything in. He recognized the dark room, he recognized the soft bed, and when he looked to his right, he recognized the man who had been trying to wake him.

“Jimothan…” he whispered. He threw himself at his boyfriend, sobbing into his shoulder.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Jimothan murmured. “It’s alright Trencil, it was just a nightmare.”

“She’s dead,” Trencil whispered, his voice hoarse. “She’s dead, and there’s nothing I could do to save her.”

“That’s why you need to forgive yourself,” Jimothan said. Trencil looked up at him and found that he was tearing up too. “You can’t blame yourself for something you had no control over. You need to let go.” Trencil sobbed. “I know it’s hard to let go of a loved one, I know. I’m here to help.

“I love you.” Trencil’s breath caught in his throat. Sometimes, when Jimothan said those three words, he would hear her. On those occasions, he couldn’t bring himself to say it back. But Jimothan knew, just like she had.


	31. "Don't touch me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff with Belle!

Her family had always liked him, maybe a bit too much. Kept going on about how he’d saved her life. He never felt like that. He had a suspicion that they were looking too far into the fact that they were both trans, but he supposed that was better than them hating either of them for that fact. So, yes, they liked him.

“Trencil, please, let me take care of it.” Definitely too much. 

Trencil sighed and handed over the he’d been looking through. Belle’s sister, Roma, began to flip through the papers. Trencil began to bounce his leg, and she turned to look at him. “Are you sure you don’t want to go home?” She asked.

“Yes. I’m positive,” Trencil replied snappily. Roma just nodded. They sat in silence for a moment, before Trencil spoke up again. “Have you heard anything about the flowers I ordered?”

“Yeah, they’ll be in the day after tomorrow,” Roma said. She bit her lip, and Trencil got a sinking feeling in his stomach. “Are you sure you don’t want us to hire someone to arrange them? I mean, it’s not too expensive and-”

“Why won’t you let me help?” Trencil yelled. Roma jumped. “If you’re so insistent on me getting rest and relaxing, why not let me do something that relaxes me and allows me to help?”

“I know flowers relax you Trencil, but-”

“Then let me do this! I’m her husband, I should be doing all of this anyhow!”

“Trencil, please!” She put a hand on his shoulder, and he suddenly realized just how similar the sisters looked.

“Don’t touch me!” He screamed. He jerked away from her and almost fell. “Just let me help! Let me help her!”

“You can’t!” Roma screamed back. Trencil instantly got quiet. Roma was very slow to anger. “You can’t help her Trencil, she’s gone! The best you can do now is take care of yourself and the little one you’re carrying. That’s what she would have wanted…” The last part was whispered as Roma began to cry. Trencil hadn’t seen her cry once since he’d had to break the news. 

He nodded wordlessly and took her hand. She squeezed it as they both began to sob.


	32. "I'm fully capable of kicking your ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff with Belle

“It’s what he deserves.” Trencil’s head shot up and he listened for whoever had whispered that. He didn’t want to draw attention to it, he didn’t want to interrupt Roma’s eulogy. She’d worked so hard on it, and it really was lovely. 

“And his wife! Always running around like a man…they were meant for each other.” He rolled his shoulders. They could say whatever they wanted about him, he didn’t care. “We should’ve nipped this in the bud when he was a teenager.”

“How?”

“Well, we could’ve had this funeral a lot sooner, if nothing else had worked.” Trencil was out of his seat in an instant, and rushed over to the men who had been speaking. He recognized them as a couple uncles that Belle always talked about with sadness in her voice. He lifted one of them by the collar and slammed him into a wall.

“What did you say about my wife?” He asked, his voice a dangerous hiss.

“Trencil! Put him down! He’s not worth it!” Roma yelled. “I knew we shouldn’t’ve invited him…” she added under her breath.

“No! I’d like to hear exactly what you said, I’d like everyone to hear!” Trencil said, slamming him into the wall again.

“I-I didn’t say nothing!” The man yelled.

“I’m fully capable of kicking your ass,” Trencil hissed. He felt an arm on his shoulder, and turned to find Belle’s father.

“Allow me,” he said. Trencil stepped aside, and watched as his wife’s father beat the shit out of his brother. Roma was yelling something at the front of the crowd, but Trencil was too delirious to hear it clearly. After a moment, Belle’s father turned back to him and lead him away. 

He’d regret losing his temper for many years to come, but he wouldn’t have changed it either.


	33. "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff with Belle! Happy for once!

Trencil took a deep breath as he entered the house. Belle knew he was at the doctor’s, but she had thought it was for a check up. He had hidden the positive test well, and he was sure that it was right, but he had still wanted a doctor’s opinion. He knew now though, and he couldn’t wait to tell his wife.

“Belle! I’m home!” He called. He heard some banging from the kitchen before his wife came into the foyer to greet him with a kiss. He smiled as he kissed her back. He almost held her, but realized that she was covered in flour. “What were you doing?”

“I was trying to make pancakes,” she said, giggling. “I had a weird craving. I made enough to share though!” She took his hand and lead him through the house. He chuckled as she pulled him along. She sat him down at the table and went into the kitchen. She came back a moment later with a plate piled high with pancakes. “How was the doctor’s?” She asked.

“Good!” Trencil replied. He was practically bouncing in his chair. “I have a surprise for you!” Belle chuckled.

“Well, where is it?” 

“No, it was news I got from the doctor.” Belle hummed and put a hand against her chin.

“It wasn’t a vampire doctor was it?” She asked. “They didn’t give you news on how to make humans immortal without turning them, did they?” Trencil sobered up for a moment. “Trencil, I’m joking. This was obviously a big thing for you, why don’t you just tell me?” Trencil shook his head, trying not to think about life without Belle.

“No, I’d like it if you guessed,” he said. 

“You tease!” Belle said. They both chuckled, before she got a concentrated look on her face. “Let’s see…you seem excited, so it must be good…was it something with your vitamin levels?” He shook his head. “Something with your teeth? This wasn’t a dental visit, was it?” Another shake. “Blood sugar in the right place?”

“My dear, you know that I don’t exactly have blood.” Belle nodded. They sat in silence for a moment, before realization dawned on her face.

“Trencil…no…” He grinned.

“Yes! I’m pregnant!” He said, hopping up. Belle was up in a second and picking him up to swing him around. He laughed and held on to her as best as he could. “We’re going to have a baby!”

“Trencil! I can’t believe it!” Belle laughed through her words, even though she was crying. She let him down, only to kiss him hard. He returned it, wrapping his arms around her neck. She rest her hands against his stomach. He hadn’t even started to show yet, but it somehow felt more intimate than anything the two of them had ever done before. “I love you so much!”

“I love you too! We’re going to be a family my love!” Trencil rest their foreheads together and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“We’re going to be the best parents ever, I just know it.” Trencil hummed in agreement. “I guess this is why I was having a craving, huh?” Belle chuckled as she spoke, and Trencil threw his head back in laughter.

Nothing could possibly bring him down.


End file.
